Pokemon: Ultimate
by Whitney Kristen
Summary: Follow the adventures of a thirteen year old girl starting her Pokemon journey in a new region. Read first chapter for info about the region, and more.
1. Info

[Aeto Region]  
  
-Albia Town- (pronounced Al-bia)  
This is a small town, home to a few houses, no shopping or gyms, but it is home to Professor Rose's laboratory. This is where trainers go to ge their first Pokemon and PokeDex's.  
  
-Tuscarora City- (pronounced Two-sca-roar-ah)  
Tuscarora holds the first gym, led by leader Ember. She uses the Fire type. Defeat her and win the Flare Badge. Tuscarora is also home to a Poke Center and Poke Mart. Another area of interest is a Pokemon Show hall, for trainers to enter their Pokemon in contests of beauty and skill.  
  
Ember's Lineup:  
Charmander Growlithe Vulpix  
  
-Vienna Town- (pronounced Vee-eh-na)  
Vienna is a small town, though it does have it's own, small gym. The gym is lead by Gizem (pronounced Gih-zehm, means 'mystery'), who trains the psychic type. Defeat her to win the Shroud Badge. Other than the gym, there is not much to do.  
  
Gizem's Lineup:  
Kadabra Natu Espeon Wobbuffet  
  
-Mt. Ashe- (pronounced Ash)  
Mt. Ashe was once a volcano, but it is now dormant. You must pass through the tunnels to get to Tioga City. Mt. Ashe is full of fire, rock, and ground type Pokemon.  
  
-Tioga City- (pronounced Tie-oh-ga)  
Tioga City is a large town, full of shopping malls, contest halls, and casinos. Through all of the confusion, there is also a gym. Defeat Sakhr (pronounced sack-er, means 'solid rock'), a rock-type trainer, in order to win the Granite Badge.  
  
Sakhr's Lineup:  
Onix Onix Golem  
  
-Orleana Town- (pronounced Ore-len-ah)  
A few miles west of Tioga City is a small, dark town. Orleana is home to a cemetary of deceased Pokemon, and their masters. It is said to be haunted. One of the few buildings there is that of gym leader Selene. She trains the dark type. Defeat her and win the Haunt Badge.  
  
Selene's Lineup:  
Murkrow Sneasel Umbreon Houndour Houndoom  
  
-Hurricos City- (pronounced Hurry-cose)  
A much happier place than Orleana, Hurricos is full of gorgeous beaches, towering hotels, and a forest to it's west. The gym leader here is Oceane, who trains the water type. Defeat her to win the Fountaine Badge.  
  
Oceane's Lineup:  
Vaporeon Lapras Gyarados  
  
-Eeyna Forest- (pronounced E-eh-na)  
Eeyna is a deep forest that stretches for miles. It gets rain showers frequently. Follow the dirt paths to find yourself in Amethyst City. Eeyna Forest is littered with trainers, and grass, electric type Pokemon. Also, some water-types in the various ponds.  
  
-Amethyst City-  
Given it's name for it's beautiful purple shades, people come from miles just to watch it's famous purple-pink sunsets. It's quiet for a city, most of the commotion just from travellers. It is home to Aimee, an electric trainer. Defeat her to win the Violet Badge.  
  
Aimee's Lineup:  
Voltorb Pikachu Jolteon Raichu  
  
-Bangali City- (pronounced Bane-gah-lie)  
Bangali is the place to be if you're interested in any form of martial arts. It is full of training gyms, shops full of vitamins and weights, and a Pokemon gym full of fighting-type Pokemon. Defeat the leader, Nolan, and win the Punch Badge.  
  
Nolan's Lineup:  
Hitmonlee Machoke Hitmonchan  
  
-Finnella Town-  
Finnella is home to the eighth gym, a grass-gym lead by Bentley. Defeat him and earn the Ground Badge, which will allow you into the Aeto League, and let you face the Elite Four and Champion.  
  
Bentley's Lineup:  
Venusaur Meganium Vileplume Victreebel  
  
-Raluca Town- (pronounced Rah-luke-a)  
Raluca is the only stop before you head to Ilani Plateau, and the Elite Four. Most trainers rest here for a few days. The training hall is a great place for any last-minute training. After you're done here, you follow a path North, to a mountain-like cave.  
  
-Final Road-  
You didn't expect to get to Ilani Plateau without any challenges, did you? Navigate through this rock cave. When you find the exit, you will be faced with the entrance to the Plateau.  
  
-Ilani Plateau-  
There is a small stand with a Nurse to heal your Pokemon, and that's it. You're ready to face the Elites, the most powerful Pokemon trainers. Beat them, than you have to beat the Champion. Defeat him, and the title of the Greatest Pokemon Trainer is yours. First you face Skye (flying), than Crystal (water/ice), than Phoenix (fire), than Anastasia (dark). Than the Champion, Neil, who uses Pokemon of various types.  
  
Skye's Lineup:  
Noctowl Pidgeot Aerodactyl Skarmory  
  
Crystal's Lineup:  
Vaporeon Blastoise Feraligatr Gyarados Dewgong  
  
Phoenix's Lineup:  
Ninetales Arcanine Flareon Charizard Typhlosion  
  
Anastasia's Lineup:  
Houndoom Tyranitar Umbreon Persian Houndoom  
  
Neil's Lineup:  
Charizard Venusaur Blastoise Dragonite Tyranitar Snorlax  
  
[Team Rocket]  
TR is still existant, and probably stronger than ever. It is now led by the twin daughter and son of Giovanni, Whitney and William. Whitney raises Dark and Fire types, and William raises Psychic and Water types. Their operation runs out of Tioga City, but no one knows exactly where. The underground shopping malls are rather shady, though..  
  
Typical Rocket's Lineup:  
Murkrow Wartortle Eevee  
  
Executive Rocket's Lineup:  
Espeon Umbreon  
  
William's Lineup:  
Kadabra Croconaw Espeon Gyarados Alakazam  
  
Whitney's Lineup:  
Umbreon Arcanine Houndoom Ninetales Charmeleon 


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

First off, I hope my guide to the Aeto wasn't too confusing. I made all of that up on my own, so I hope it's easy to follow. Sorry, I know a few of the names are kind of confusing to understand.  
  
A thirteen year old girl named Kristen Summers opened her eyes sleepily, and gave a yawn. Her room was painted light pink, and on the walls she had pinned many pictures of Pokemon. She had a ton of stuffed animals. "I wonder what time it..huh?!" Kristen's eyes widened. It was ten in the morning. She was supposed to be at Professor Lily's lab! "Oh no." she muttered to herself as she threw the covers off of her self and got up. She had brunette hair that fell a little above her shoulders, and sparkling green eyes. She was tall for her age, almost 5'8". "Why did no one wake me up?!" she yelled as she threw on shorts, a tank top, and sandles. Kristen bolted downstairs, past her mother and little sister, and ran outside. She ran all the way to Professor Lily's lab, and ran right into a girl with black hair pulled high into a ponytail. Kristen stumbled back.  
"Oh, hey, Krissy." the girl said, grinning. Her name was Lauren. Kristen despised her. "Running a bit late, aren't we?"  
"Oh, shut up." Kristen muttered, shoving past Lauren, and running inside. "Professor Lily, Professor Lily!" she yelled. A woman dressed in a purple shirt and skirt entered from a hallway. She had short, lilac hair. "Am I too late?!"  
"No, Kristen, dear." Professor Lily said, chuckling. "There's one left."  
"Alright!" Kristen chirped excitedly. Lily tossed her a Pokeball. Kristen eagerly pressed the release button. Out in a white burst of light..was an Eevee. Her face fell. "But..what about my Meowth?"  
"I couldn't find any Meowths. Will this one not do? She's really quite sweet."  
"I guess.." Kristen said, slightly dissapointed as she picked the Eevee up. She had to admit, it was cute.  
"Alright..here's your starting gear." Lily said as she handed Kristen a black leather belt with several pockets. "Inside that left pocket is a case for your badges, your Pokeballs are in the right pocket, and your Pokedex is..oh, here." Lily added a flat, red device to her pile. "You set?"  
"Mmhmm." Kristen said, her excitement beginning to return. Lily smiled.  
"Alright. Off you go. But please at least say goodbye to your mother first."  
"Mmkay, thanks, Professor Lily!" she yelled as she ran out of the lab, carrying her Eevee. Back to her house she ran.  
"Kristen, there you are. Oh! You got your Pokemon." Kristen's mother, Ella, said.  
"Yeah. It's not a Meowth, but oh well."  
"Your father started out with an Eevee, too. Of course he evolved his into an Umbreon when he joined Team Rocket.." Ella's voice trailed off. "Anyways. Are you sure you'll be alright? You can come home any time, you know."  
"Yes, mom." Kristen said as she slipped her belt on. "I'm gonna go get a few things." she said, running to her room upstairs. She grabbed a green shoulder bag, stuffed some clothes into it, and slipped her Pokedex into the front pocket. She took her denim jacket and slipped it on, than went back downstairs. "Bye, mom." she said, stopping to hug her mother. "Bye, Kris. I love you." Ella said, hugging her, and kissing her forehead.  
"Love you too. And don't worry!" Kristen said as she exited the house. "Come on, Eevee." she said to her Pokemon. The Eevee tilted it's head a little, than followed after her. Her Pokemon quest had begun.  
  
Sorry this chapter was a little rushed. Please review, this is my first Pokemon fic! 


End file.
